Luke Ainsworth
Luke grew up with his father, Basil Ainsworth, at their smithy on the outskirts of town in the seventh district. Three years before events in the story, Luke forged a katana, which he admitted was not very good, for his childhood friend Lisa Oakwood, who had dreams of becoming a knight to protect everyone she possibly could. Lisa Oakwood, bored with waiting for Luke’s father who was busy buying tamahagane, convinced Luke to join her exploring the nearby caves. There, they were attacked by a bound Valbanill. Before his friendship with Cecily, this early encounter with Valbanill served as the most formative event in Luke’s life. Basil rushed into the caves to save his son and Lisa Oakwood but was quickly killed. Lisa Oakwood also died trying to defend Luke. However, before her death, she managed to complete a demon contract by saying her death spell. Lisa Oakwood’s body and spirit merged with the blood of Valbanill and Luke’s own lost left eye to create the demon Lisa.Since that day, he’s practiced blacksmithing in his shop, now named after Lisa Oakwood, doing odd jobs and repairs for people of the Independent Trade Cities. At some point after his father’s death but before events in the story, a coalition of representatives from the independent trade cities, the militant nation, the crowd power, and the empire informed him of the upcoming crisis with Valbanill and approached him to make a sacred sword to reinforce the seal. Battle with Cecily Campbell vs. Kirito and Asuna (by Red243) Asuna and Kirito were walking in the grassland in the search of finding the boss floor. However, they also heard that there were two new players joining in the game, and one of them also had a weapon not known in the game. They were both curious about the weapon, and tried to find the person who had that weapon. "Asuna, we need to be careful when we did find someone with an unknown weapon," Kirito warned. As they continued to walked around the grassland, they find Cecily, and Luke approaching them. Then Asuna notice the sword that Cecily was carrying; it was the weapon unknown in the game. "We had come to challenge you two to a battle?" Asuna asked. Agreeing with the challenge, Luke drawed his sword, and Kirito drawed his sword as well. They were both blocking each others swords, hoping to see an opening. With Luke being focused on Kirito, Cecily knew she could attack him, but she also knew it would be dishonorable to attack someone unguarded. Cecily turned her attention on Asuna, who draws her two rapiers in order to defend her self. "I hope you better prepared yourself," Cecily warned as she began to swing her sword at Asuna, but she blocked it with her rapiers. They kept clashing each other with their swords and neither opponent would landed a blow on the other. However, Asuna eventually stabbed Cecily in the stomach, causing her to disappear from the game. Luke witnessed Cecily's defeat as her sword was left behind. Despite this, Luke continued the fight Kirito, trying swinged his sword at his opponent, but he dodged it. Then Kirito stabbed Luke in the leg with his sword, causing him great pain. Knowing his opponent wouldn't be able to move due to his leg being stabbed, Kirito finished him off by stabbing him in the stomach as well. This causes Luke to disappeared, but not before he smiled upon Kirito after the battle. Then he headed towards Asuna, who wad happy that Kirito survived. The two looked at the sword that Cecily left behind. Then he looked at Asuna and asked her, "I wonder what kind of sword this is?" "Maybe we should leave it behind," Asuna repiled as she and Kirito continued their search to find the boss room. It would be a hard journey, but if they could survive the game, then they could finally returned to the real world. Winner: Kirito & Asuna Expert's Opinion While Luke and Cecily were great at sword combat, Kirito and Asuna had mastered their swords better than their opponents. In Addition to that, Kirito and Asuna both had superior speed in battle, and they also had battled up to the 75 floor in the long run. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Human Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Book Warriors